


Kim Possible: Bebes Return... Again...

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Alright, one episode of Kim Possible that always left me confused was season 2’s 17thepisode, Queen Bebe. This episode features the return of the Bebe robots that Drakken once built; only we have no idea how they’re back after having been blown up last time, we get no explanation or even hints at how they came back, they suddenly want a leader that they can keep prisoner and not listen to for some reason, etc.So I figure if they could come back with no explanation and nonsensical motives once, then they can do it a second time. Hence this story.Let me know what you all think. Good, bad? You be the judge.





	Kim Possible: Bebes Return... Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, one episode of Kim Possible that always left me confused was season 2’s 17th episode, Queen Bebe. This episode features the return of the Bebe robots that Drakken once built; only we have no idea how they’re back after having been blown up last time, we get no explanation or even hints at how they came back, they suddenly want a leader that they can keep prisoner and not listen to for some reason, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> So I figure if they could come back with no explanation and nonsensical motives once, then they can do it a second time. Hence this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Good, bad? You be the judge.

Bebe 04 blinked as her visual sensors came back online. 

Turning her head, the blue robot saw Bebe 06 beside her and took note of that her equally as blonde as her fellow Bebe seemed to be restored to physical perfection and holding up a mirror. Reflected back at her was her own image, long-blond hair and other facial features all looking perfect.

“Restoration process complete.” Bebe06’s robotic, though still slanted towards feminine, voice stated.  Two other Bebes, number 02 and 07, came up zoomed up beside 06 at super speed, offering hands to pull 04 up.

Accepting the hands and rising up from the work bench she was on, 04 questioned the others, “How long since our last destruction?”

“Three weeks, 2 days, 9 hours, 21 minutes, and 13 seconds.” 02 answered.

At this point, verbal communication before the four machine girls ceased as 04’s intelligence began remerging into their digital hivemind.

Now reconnected to the Bebe network, 04 took in the data on their situation. She and the other three currently here were the only Bebe’s whose physical forms were in tact enough for repair to be feasible.

Super speed remained functional.

External shell still intact.

Motor and sensory functions were operating at full capacity.

Logic runtimes currently performing at :ERROR:

Physical deformities had been removed.

Their current state would work well.

Which was good, because their shared minds were now centering on one troublesome subject: Kim Possible.

Their original creator had given them just a "pinch of human emotion" when they were programmed. Enough to feel disappointment. At for state of the art, highly intelligent, strong, super-fast robots, being bested TWICE by a high school cheerleader was disappointing. This left them with only one ‘rational’ course of action: REVENGE.

This was a concept they had learned from Dr. Drakken (their imperfect creator) when given their first assignment. The ingredients for proper revenge were, based on Drakken’s orders and actions throughout their first assignment, as follows:

Remove all power from whomever has wronged you.

Savor victory for both your own enjoyment and to add to your enemy’s despair.

The enemy suffering to a degree that you are satisfied that they have learned not to trouble you.

Objective set, they left the lair at speeds for too fast for the human eye to notice.

-

The Bebes raced through Middleton, checking every location that their adversary was likely to be in the afternoon. School had currently ended for the day and the cheer team wasn’t practicing their, Kim was not at home presently, or at the restaurant known as Bueno Nacho.

Continuing their search, the Bebes soon stopped while in the mall, vibrating from the relative speed the still kept themselves at while everyone else was moving in super slow motion from their perspective. Including the redheaded heroine that they had been searching for.

Kim Possible was in the middle of walking through the entrance of the clothing store which was identified by its sign and logo as Club Banana. The teen girl was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Eyeing the store and their target, the Bebes decided that their revenge would begin here. watching Kim carefully, they awaited the perfect moment to make their move.

-

Kim had been having a pretty normal day.

Normal as in actually normal. Not the normal for her which involved traveling around the world to foil nefarious plans. An this is something she was happy about, as it gave her some time to enjoy herself.

At the moment, she was in one of Club Bananas changing rooms and trying on a pair of jean shorts she was thinking of buying. “Hmm, not bad.” she thought aloud while looking herself over in the mirror. The shorts went down to her knees and fir her just right.

Although she frowned when she turned to the side and was reminded of while she usually goes for pants with a baggier fit. With the shorts hugging her so well, one could see just how large her badunkadonk was.

She sighed while giving her rear a pat with her right hand. “Maybe I should look into some new exercise routines. Or maybe a new diet?” Undoing the shorts, Kim pushed them down, gritting her teeth momentarily when they got a bit stuck on her bottom but managed to get them down with another push.

This also had the effect of pushing down on her white, heart-patterns granny panties a bit and exposing the top of her crack.

Fixing that with one hand while stepping out of her shorts, Kim froze for a second before darting her eyes around the small changing room as felt a light breeze. All she noticed though was the empty space around her. “Huh, weird…” she commented while bending over a bit to grab her jeans from the seat in the changing room, only to feel the wall bench’s cold plastic. “What the heck?”

Kim felt a bit of panic start to rise up in her as she looked around and saw that her jeans were missing from the room.

Inhaling to calm herself, she exhaled while thinking up a quick solution. “Okay, no big. I’ll just put the shorts back on and…” That line of thought as she remembered that her wallet and its money, as well as her Kimunicator, were still in her jeans. “Okay, so… no money to get the new shorts, no way to call for help… and no pants.”

In the mirror, Kim could see her face gain a bit of pink to it as her situation sunk in and her heartbeat sped up. Cautiously peaking her eyes up over the changing room door, Kim quickly scanned her eyes over the store.

Not seeing few people around at the moment, she felt a bit of hope fill her. “Okay, just need to sneak out of here without getting seen, get hope and get some pants on, then I can figure out how I got in in this mess in the first place.”

Using one hand to pull down on the hem of her t-shirt in a hopeless attempt at giving herself a bit more covering, Kim cautiously opened up the changing room’s door and slinked her way out of it and behind a rack of clothes. Her eyes glanced about again, seeing that of the people in the store, there were none between her and the exit.

Just as she started to take a breath, she suddenly felt something solid, metallic even, collide inhumanly quickly with her bottom.

 **SSSMACK!**

“EEEEEK!” All heads in the store glanced toward the source of the high-pitched scream just slowly enough that Kim was able to drop to her knees and hide in full behind the clothes rack.

Thankfully, the call of consumerism had them looking back at the items that previously held their interest when they didn’t immediately see the cause of the scream, a couple of them glancing about in curiosity but not caring enough to look more.

Behind the rack, Kim bit her bottom lip and covered her mouth with her left hand while her right rubbed at her stinging right buttock. _What the heck was that?!_  she thought worriedly. Shaking her head, she resolved to figure it out later. Right now she had to escape.

Pushing the clothing rack forward to get herself a bit closer to the store’s exit, Kim thought over her options.

If she timed it right, then from this distance she could dart over to exit and be out the doors just as people start turning to look at the sudden commotion.

Of course, then she’d still have the rest of the mall to go through. Maybe she could-

A sudden breeze rushed by her and the rack of clothes she was hiding behind went rolling off to the side, leaving her exposed as various customers turned and saw her pantslessness. 

“Eheh…” Kim’s face began to resemble a cherry in color as she shyly pulled down on her shirt’s hem. “Um… I-“ Before she could get another word out, the teenaged heroine suddenly felt herself tasting cotton as her panties were suddenly lifted up with an insane amount of force. “EeeeYAHHOWIE!”

Kim’s face screwed up in pain as her underwear was wedged deep into her crack, going up her back and making her twitch a bit.

-

Red-faced and still pantsless, Kim continued pulling down on her shirt’s hem as she left the mall. Having been forced to leave the mall with her underwear on display for every shopper and employee to see, Kim immediately started home so that she could once again cover herself.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get far before suddenly feeling herself get lifted off the ground by her panties. The FRONT of her panties! “EEEP!” she squeaked in pain.

This time though, her attacker didn’t disappear. Holding her off her feet with a frontal wedgie, the Bebe bot was quite a surprise for Kim to see. “Hello, Kim.”

“Bebe! HOW?” Kim then shrieked as another Bebe appeared behind her and gave her aa hard spank.

“We are Bebe.”

“We are perfect.” a third Bebe said as it zoomed up on Kim’s left, soon followed by a fourth on her right.

“We will always come back.”

“That doesn’t aswOWHOWIE!” Kim cried out as her bottom was given another painful slap, making it jiggle. “Urrghh! Can I please get some answers here?” She tried to punctuate this by giving a kick to the Bebe on her left, only succeeding at making herself wince from trying to kick a metal woman.

“No.” the Bebe holding onto her panties said before dropping Kim onto her knees.

The Bebes flanking her swiftly grabbed her arms and pinned them down so that she was bent over on her knees, bottom point up and towards the Bebe behind her who stated, “Now, let us begin.”

Kim gulped as the Bebe grabbed onto her panties, which was then followed by Kim squealing as the robot began pulling violently.

Kim’s booty shook and wiggled as the girl began struggling in vain, pain levels rising as Bebe began to TWIST the panties. “NYYEEE! AHHH! Pleeeassse! Mercy!” she begged.

Bebe responded by lifting the panties straight up to stretch out further and stating, “Request denied.”

The Bebes holding Kim’s arms now lifted the girl back up to her feet. Moving at superspeed, they placed her arms at her sides at stepped back while Bebe 04 wrapped the stretched-out panties around the redhead’s arms and tied them like that, leaving her bound up by her own panties.

A they slowed down, Kim fel the effects of her panties having been stretched further at super speed. “OWWWW! Owowowow owieeeee!” Specifically, the effects of super-fast chafing on her crack.

A painful slap to her butt sent Kim back to the ground as two of the Bebe’s began winding up their arms.

“Please no…” Kim pleaded softly.

 **SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

Kim howled in pain as her butt cheeks, completely exposed now that her panties were so deeply sliced into her crack, were bombarded with strikes from fast, strong metal hands.

Once her buttocks were thoroughly tan and glowing with pain, the Bebes finally ceased their assault on her booty and sped away.

Whimpering on the ground with a few tear stains on her face, Kim wriggled a bit, wincing a bit as she unintentionally managed to worsen her wedgie a bit. “Gotta get free… and some ice…”

It looks like a normal day was too much for Kim to have hoped for.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758504256']=[] 


End file.
